Die Young
by ZaleRayeEdwards
Summary: A/U Draco and Santana meet at a dance club, but there's one problem: He came with someone else. *M for safety.*


Author's Note: Hi there! Have a new story! :D I don't own any characters in this story, titled after Ke$ha's newest single. Have fun! Please review!

* * *

He walked into the club behind her and he felt a sudden urge to get closer to the inside; to the middle of the dance floor where he could feel the energy at its strongest. The energy from what, he wasn't sure, but he knew it was something he couldn't ignore for very much longer. Something, or someone, was pulling him to the dance floor.

His date, or girlfriend rather, was not a very attractive or smart girl but had been a family friend for years and his parents were ecstatic at the thought of their two families finally joining. He knew it wasn't fair to lead her on when he had no real feelings of romance for her, but if it made her happy, his father happy, and especially his mother; then he would do it.

They finally were seated at a table on the outskirts of the dance floor. "Do you want to dance?" Pansy asked many a time, but each time he declined. He knew it was a dance club, but he hadn't even really wanted to come in the first place. The only reason he did was because he'd hoped that she'd find someone else to go home with, and then when they ended things, he wouldn't be blamed.

"I'm going to go get a drink, do you want one?" he asked after a while. He had assumed there'd be a wait staff here, but it had become apparent there wasn't one when they'd been seated for half an hour without so much as a glance. Pansy declined, saying she was going out back for a smoke with some girls she'd been dancing with. He nodded and walked in the direction of the bar, through the middle of the dance floor.

And then suddenly, he felt the same electric feeling he'd felt when he entered the club. He stopped in his tracks and felt someone swirl around him. He saw her begin to fall and he quickly grabbed her hands to steady her. "Shit," she said. "Thanks for that. I'm Santana."

"Draco." He said, not letting go of her hands. "Care to dance?"

"Love too." She said, dragging him out to the floor. They danced for what seemed like hours, Draco not caring, seeing his date walking out of the club with the girls and a group of guys that seemed to be following the girls like dogs.

"So what brings you here?" Santana asked, as he took her back to his table. "I definitely know I haven't seen you in here before."

"Truthfully?" He asked, blushing slightly. "I was trying to get the girl I've been seeing to go home with someone else. I don't actually care for her, but couldn't break her heart. It meant too much to our parents that we were together. But if she cheats, then all the blame is on her."

Santana faked a look of shock. "Been there, done that." She said with a smile. "Did she?"

"I believe so. About an hour ago." He answered. He felt a smile creep onto his face, but couldn't bring himself to stop. He was happy to have gotten rid of Pansy and someone he was physically attracted to.

"Good, then I have you all to myself." Santana said, a sly smile crossing her face. "Do you live in town or just visiting?"

"Just visiting, but I'm assuming my girlfriend is back at our hotel room now, with either a girl or a guy, I really don't care. Do you have a place? I'm getting a headache in here."

"Wow, so foreward! Already asking to go back to my place. Got any plans?" Santana winked as a shade of deeper red crept up Draco's neck.

He began to stutter. "No, I mean, I just wanted, that's not what I meant, it's just loud and I.."

Santana cut him off. "I was kidding. Are you going to sit there all night, or do you want to go?" She was smiling again, and held out her hand. He took it and felt a shock like he'd never felt before in his life. "What was that?" she asked. "Did you pinch me?!"

"No, of course not!" Draco said. "But I felt it, too." They left the club hand-in-hand, but soon Santana dropped his hand. "Did I do something?" He asked.

"No, my ex-girlfriend is out here. I can tell by her pony-tail bopping in the crowd over there, the brunette. Give me just a second." Santana began to walk faster as they passed the line, but Draco heard someone scream Santana's name and watched Santana slow. "Hi, Rach." He heard her say.

He slowly walked up behind her, hoping the girl in the crowd didn't notice him. "Are you here with anyone?" He heard the short brunette ask. "You remember Quinn, right?" He saw the blonde woman next to Rachel smile at Santana.

Santana gave a small wave, "Sorry, got to go. An overseas friend is in town just for the night, so we're club hopping. See you around."

"What was that about?" Draco asked as they got into Santana's sports car. Pansy, of course, had taken her car, leaving Draco without a ride anyway. "Ex-girlfriend?"

"Everybody has one, okay? I have three, actually, two of whom you just met. They're ex's for a reason, though. Found the blonde one cheating on me with her recent ex-boyfriend, then found the brunette cheating on me with the blonde."

"That's awful." He uttered over the sound of the engine. "I'm sorry. What about the other one, if you don't mind me asking."

"She was fantastic. My first love. But, she left me, too. They all did, in the end. Listen to me, going on about my life problems when I've just met you and probably just killed your boner, huh?" Santana said, laughing.

Draco was blushing again, he'd hoped the ever growing bulge in his pants hadn't been noticeable, but then again, he'd been wearing skinny jeans. "Not really." He sheepishly admitted after a short silence. "Again, I'm sorry. About you're girlfriends. So are you a lesbian, then?"

"No bisexual, so no worries for you there." She winked. "For a while, I _was_ strictly lesbian, but I found out I missed a guy taking me out, being a gentleman. All of my girlfriends expected _me _to be the guy, since I play tough all the time."

Draco smiled slightly, liking the fact that she knew, and possibly planned, that he wanted her and wanted her bad. She must have wanted him badly, too, or they wouldn't be en route to her apartment.

"Do you do this a lot?" Draco asked as they got out of the car in the parking garage underneath Santana's apartment building. "Bring people home?"

"Only when they're as good looking as you." She answered, locking the car. "Come on, we have a long elevator ride."

"What do you mean?"

"My family owns this building, so of course the favorite would have the penthouse. Seriously, come on. It's like a ten minute ride. We can talk more on the way up." She took his hand again and they walked towards the elevator.

She called the elevator with the button on the outside. "Where are you from, anyway?" Santana asked, stepping inside after Draco and pushing the top button.

"England, thinking about moving here to the States, though. If I can get away from my girl."

"I think you're safe, hunny. She's not even called you yet. She's going to town on probably more than one." Santana looked at Draco. "Sorry, too graphic?" she asked.

"No, just what I was thinking, actually." He smiled at her.

"This is going to sound awkward and weird, but, can I kiss you?" She asked suddenly.

Draco wasn't sure what to say. He knew that Pansy had probably already cheated, but he wasn't sure. And what if she hadn't and she found out he'd gone home with someone. "Yes." He said, not sure why. "I'd love that."

Santana slowly closed in and put her lips on his. That spark of electricity that he'd been feeling all night jolted through his body and he knew that he wanted this more than anything he'd ever wanted in his life. He knew that Santana had felt it too, and he slowly snaked his hands around her body. He felt her hand in his hair squeezing at the back of his neck. "Shit." She said, as they pulled away to take a breath. "This must be what it feels like to get it right."

"Just wait until we hit the bedroom." Draco said. She smiled and he returned it.

They walked out of the elevator into Santana's place with only half their clothes on; Draco just in his pants and shoes, his sweater and button down shirt thrown on the floor as soon as he and Santana stepped out of the elevator. Santana had on even less clothes and ran towards the bedroom to move her clothes and shoes off the bed. "Sorry for the mess!" She called to Draco.

He walked around, looking at all the things in her apartment, the mementos from family members, old pictures from high school, a few pictures of her and her dates from college, and a more recently torn picture of her and Rachel. "It's alright; it lets me know you actually live here." He said with a smile.

She was standing in the doorway of her bedroom, looking at him. "You're even cuter in the light." She said, giggling. "I sure know how to pick 'em good."

Draco smiled at her and then scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom. He threw her down on the bed and they rolled around, attached at the mouth for a few minutes. After the settled down, Draco glanced at her. "Even though we're practically strangers," he began, "would you like to have sex?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She answered, rolling over on top of him and opening a bedside drawer. "Always have these, just in case." She said, handing him a condom.

He looked at her, confused. "How long have you had these?"

"I always have a box in that bedside table. They're always fresh, of course. For a while though, none were used, but I kept buying them. Can't take a chance, can we?"

"True. I'll be right back." He said. "Have to pee before we start." He jumped up, taking his pants off in the process. He closed the bathroom door behind him and peed. After he finished, he put the condom on and walked out to the bedroom. "You ready?" he asked, nervously as Santana stared at him.

"Yes." Was all she could say. He crawled across the bed towards her. She let him be on top, this time. "Okay, try not to hurt me." She whispered.

"I would never purposely hurt you, _mi bonita._" He whispered back, kissing her nose. They kissed for a few minutes before he began to kiss down her neck and across her collar bones. He slowly eased into her, not wanting to hurt her. "Are you okay?" He'd whisper, making sure she wasn't hurting. Her only answer was a moan of pleasure. They went slowly at first, picking up the pace only at Santana's begging.

When she came, Draco rolled over next to her and kissed her shoulder. As she came down from her high, she turned on her side and just stared at him. "That was fantastic." She whispered. "I've never felt anything like that. Never."

"I'm glad I made you happy." Draco responded, stroking her hip. He noticed her eyelids start to droop and looked at the clock. "It's almost 5." He noted.

"That's okay." She said, sleepily. "Stay."

He noticed it wasn't a question, it was a command. "Yes, ma'am." He kissed her nose again and began to fall asleep next to her under the covers.

Her alarm went off at what seemed like not long after they'd both fallen asleep. She woke up first, and gently untangled herself from him to go to the bathroom. She showered and dressed before he awoke, planning to make him breakfast. She heard ringing coming from the kitchen. She found his phone laying on the counter next to the picture of her and Rachel she'd ripped up the day before. She checked the screen and saw, thankfully, that it was only text messages.

She heard the shower running and sat on the bed, waiting for him. "I hope you don't mind." He said, shyly, coming out of the bathroom a few minutes, wrapped in her Hello Kitty towel.

She laughed and handed him his phone. "I assumed it was your girlfriend, so I didn't read any of them." She said, not feeling one ounce of remorse. "I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast if you want to make a phone call."

She kissed his cheek and he smiled at her. After she closed the bedroom door, he sat down on the bed. '4 new messages!' his phone alerted him.

He opened the first one...  
'From: PANSY 6:30 AM - **Can we talk?!**'  
'From: PANSY 6:32 AM – **I did something awful.**'  
'From: PANSY 6:34 AM – **I slept with someone else, Draco. A random stranger.**'  
'From: PANSY 6:36 AM –** Oh my god, I'm so sorry.**'

He didn't have the heart to call her, so he replied 'From: ME 9:45 AM - We'll talk later. Meet me at the bistro down the street from the hotel. 12:30'

He put his pants back on, and walked into the kitchen. He was smiling, but Santana wasn't looking at him, so he cleared his throat.

"Well?" She asked, smiling when she saw him.

"She did. I'm home free." He replied.

Santana smiled, knowing finally that Draco wasn't feeling any remorse for what happened either. She set his omelet down in front of him on the island. She set one down for herself and sat next to him. They ate in silence, gently bumping each other's hands as they ate. "Well, I told her I'd meet her at 12:30 at that little bistro. Can I have a lift?"

"As long as you'd like one back as well." Santana said, grabbing her keys from the hook by the door.

"I'd love one." He answered as they entered the elevator hand-in-hand.


End file.
